


Flight in the Depths

by NexyPaws



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexyPaws/pseuds/NexyPaws
Summary: It took years for Hydra to spread its tentacles enough to reach and connect all the needed spots in S.H.I.E.L.D. Long before it swam out of the shadows it was dwelling in and under cover of S.H.I.E.L.D. hit the most vulnerable spot; S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own lines.Only few know that Hydra was actually closer to the victory than it seemed. That S.H.I.E.L.D. was very close to utter loss, making the eagle, symbol of so precious freedom, unable to fly ever again.The whole fight would probably be much harder on S.H.I.E.L.D., if there wasn't one missing chapter that is yet to be narrated. He never got the chance to. She was never brave enough to.Until now...
Relationships: Cross Hill, Maria Hill/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 6





	Flight in the Depths

“Maria, could you please tell me why on Earth did you want to meet us at such early hour?” Clint Barton got off of the car - not without certain difficulties - stretched his back and yawned loudly. “Laura’s almost gone crazy. She says I am way too old for this crap. For leaving the family at 4 A.M. too. Not speaking of Cap here -”

“Clint, could you shut up at least for a second? You’ve been complaining since we’ve got on the road,” scolded him the blonde female and got off the front seat to help the elder man in the back to get out. “I know it’s a little early, but -”   
  
“ _ A little _ , Sharon?! A little?! 5 A.M.is  _ a little _ in your book? For God’s sake…”   
  
“Well, I have to admit that current condition of Steve’s hips isn’t what I was taking into consideration while planning this trip…” Responded the brunette pensively.

“Oh, Maria. Stop speaking of it like if I was half dead. One little hill won’t kill me, will it?” Smiled the old man. 

“If it does, it’s nice place to die at, isn’t it, Rogers?” added the second oldest in the group sarcastically as he got off of the second car along with Maria adjusting his characteristic patch. “So stop babbling and move your asses. I’d prefer sunrise for my dying scenery.” Maria didn’t say anything, only nodded her head with a sad smile.

Sam, who got out first and was already examining the terrain would point his thumb to higher of the two hills close-by. “This one?”   


“This one,” nodded the brunette. Accompanied by others she followed the former pilot to the top. Clint seemed to think about adding one one or two complaints, but Sharon’s long glare made him give up on that and rather help the former leader of Avengers and his long-term friend up to the peak.

  
  


When all of them set their feet on the top of the hill, the Sun was rising from behind the other hill, cloaking the landscape with neat warm shades of red orange and yellow. Despite the climate here wasn’t always the mildest, especially not in autumn and winter months, the rising sun and its colors made it feel a lot warmer.

“You weren’t far from truth ‘bout the dying, Fury,” commented Sam being the first again to examine the peak and noticed small white cross at the edge of the hillside. “I’d love to know who was the lucky, or well, unlucky guy, who -”    
Words got stuck in his neck as Maria walked past him, knelt at the cross and laid simple white bunch under it. He looked over at his companions, quietly studying their expressions. Everyone’s face was the similar mix of surprise and perplexion. Everyone’s, except Sharon’s, who would soon join Maria sliding down to her and gently rubbing her back without a single word.

“I’m an idiot. Such an idiot, I didn’t even notice…” muttered Clint as he walked to both women. When they stood up, he just hugged them. None of the trio said a single word, but Steve couldn’t miss that eyes and face of his long-term friend and S.H.I.E.L.D. deputy director was covered in tears. Fury didn’t really have an idea what to say at this point. Not that he’d never seen Hill in tears. They worked together for ages. But such unusual was the sight in even more unusual situation making even him unable to react. He wouldn’t break the silence until both females accompanied by the archer returned to the group wiping their tears off.

“Can someone tell me what the hell just happened here?” he asked quietly. He didn’t understand it any more than the rest of the group which angered him especially because he was helpless in helping his closest friend and colleague.

“That’s long and complicated story, Nick…” Maria sighed. “It’s exactly why I wanted to have you all here with me today. I owe you a thing,” she added softly and took a few deep breaths before she finally managed to get together, rise her head and look over her friends. “One chapter of my life I didn’t tell you about. Which I should have told you about a lot earlier, before I had to deal with it all by myself. Well, not all.” She looked over her shoulder. Sharon gave her an encouraging smile and Clint lightly squeezed her shoulder as a sign of support.

“I don’t know, Maria. I might feel offended for not being the one you went to with your shrift,” spoke Fury up, but something in Clint’s glare prevented him from going further on the topic. 

“I wanted to, at first,” the brunette replied quietly. “But actually couldn't tell you anything. Not even to Steve or anyone else. Just thanks to these two and Tasha -” Her voice broke with a memory of redhead who was one probably the closest friend and most faithful colleague she ever had. Once she managed to speak again, her voice was notably more silent. “Just thanks to these two and Tasha’s silence everything went the way it should have. People’s lives were at stake.” She fell silent for a moment and looked into a distance at the raising Sun. “I had to make very careful and painful decision between my relationship and work.”   


“Do you doubt the choice, Maria..?” Asked Steve softly and looked at her. Maria shook her head. “No, I don’t, Steve. Not a single regret. S.H.I.E.L.D. and its work was always number one in my life. Well, since I joined. I met a lot of amazing people there including you all, including my partner. It would always be the priority.”

“I don’t get how was S.H.I.E.L.D. a complication then,” frowned Fury. “When Barton wanted a family, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t stop him. Not even we did.” 

“It would stop me for sure,” Maria interrupted him. “If I spoke about it back then, I’d lost all the trust I had. Within S.H.I.E.L.D., with Avengers… With you especially. And it wasn’t as big as it became after Triskelion.”

“Triskelion was a breaking point, no doubts, but I always trusted you beyond comparison. Your dating wouldn’t change that. Well, maybe would make me a little iffy…”    
  
“Sometimes I forget how alike you and Stark were. Thanks for always reminding me,” she sighed with a bittersweet smile. “Joking aside tough. Would you really? Knowing I was dating a Hydra agent?” She asked softly. “Would you still trust me? Would you believe that no information ever left our branches, instead I got one or two out of Hydra ranks? Those that helped us go through it all, so we all can stand here today and I can finally speak of it?”

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Fury sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “No. No, I wouldn’t, not until today after we went through all this shit together. You’re right.” He looked to his friend’s eyes studying her expression, then slowly nodded. “Yet, you trusted us - and still do - enough to gather us here and tell us. Should it ruin our image of you or not. Tough and sharp as always. So get to it. When did it end?”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to ask when did it start?” asked Sam, but Fury turned to him. “I asked when it ended, ‘cause that’s what I want to know. She said she had to choose S.H.I.E.L.D. over Hydra. I want to know when.” Both men turned their attention back to Maria.   
  


“Battle of Triskelion.”

“Battle of Triskelion.” Fury’s lips slowly slide into a smile before he let out first silent chuckle. “Battle of Triskelion. You heard that, Rogers? Battle of Triskelion. Right.” He shook his head in disbelief. “So you’re telling me we faked my death, were in the middle of planning how to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. back to Hydra and doing all this you were still making your mind about the topic..? Choosing between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra?”

“It was never about Hydra and you know it.”

“Debatable. Kinda hard to believe. What kind of motherfucker the guy had to be you picked staying around me than in a relationship?”

“Not a bad guess. The guy took down a few of our best agents. And nearly set himself off at Steve’s feet.”

“Maria…”

“Not that he got away with it, we kinda purged the Hydra ranks and took part of the Triskelion down at his head -”   
  
“Hill.”   
  
“Fury.”

“You’re trying to tell me that the twenty years we know each other you - you both - managed to keep a secret you’re dating likely the most efficient agent Hydra has had before Barnes? Our best STRIKE leader? How? How long?” 

“Five years. Actually, quite simply. I strictly separate my work and personal life. And I got great friends.” She smiled slightly. “And you said it yourself, I picked staying around you.”

“Rumlow wasn’t always a fanatic. At least what I remember from working with him before Triskelion. And he was the likable rough type, I give him that.” Steve said thoughtfully and smiled at Maria to encourage her. “I would actually love to hear the whole story.” 

“So would I. I don’t know much of him aside from our fight and that Wanda threw him through a skyscraper in form of a fireball. But he got to be special if it was you he got.” 

“That he was,” Maria sighed with a light chuckle and it seemed to Sam she blushed a bit.

“Not that we know it all, just bits,” shrugged Sharon with a smile. 

“Alright, alright…” Nick sighed and rose his glare to Maria. “Since you didn’t stab me in the back until now, you might wait until you finish, so I better let you speak. And if you don’t… I said it would be a good place to die at, didn’t I?” 


End file.
